starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soldado clon
Los soldados clones eran soldados altamente entrenados en el Gran Ejército de la República, las fuerzas armadas de la República Galáctica en sus últimos años. Producidos a partir de la plantilla genética del cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, los soldados clones representaron la última evolución en la guerra galáctica de la época, en gran parte debido a su superioridad sobre los droides de batalla. Su introducción formal como la nueva fuerza militar de la República coincidió con el estallido de una guerra civil en toda la galaxia; varios miembros de la República intentaron separarse del gobierno galáctico para formar el estado separatista conocido como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El conflicto resultante ganó su nombre -las Guerras Clon- de los clones que hicieron su debut en la primera guerra a gran escala desde la formación de la milenaria República. Apariciones *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #4, 6 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #15 * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Soldados clon